


¿Cómo dices “ayúdame”?

by PhoenixSideros



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Benny es protector, M/M, Prostitution, References to Depression, Sad, Usnavi trabaja muy duro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres, Usnavi lucha por mantener la Bodega en pie. Es un esfuerzo demasiado grande para él solo, que lo hace tomar medidas extremas, y Benny no sabe como ayudarlo.
Relationships: Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Capitulo 1

Usnavi revisaba obsesivamente su libro de cuentas, tratando de darse esperanzas. Tenía que haber una luz al final del túnel.

Pero a pesar de los meses transcurridos, la salida no se veía cerca. No era un túnel, tal vez era un laberinto.

Ya había sido bastante duro perder a sus padres con pocos días de diferencia –inseparables, se enfermaron juntos. Usnavi tenía el vago recuerdo de que durante ese invierno hizo un frío espantoso, y que no tenía nada que ver con la nieve que caía sobre Nueva York, si no que le venía desde adentro. Nunca estuvo seguro de cómo hizo los trámites y organizó los funerales, para después retomar la rutina: ocuparse de la bodega, que ahora era su entera responsabilidad. Así como de su pequeño primo Sonny, a quien sus padres acogieron años atrás.

Cualquiera podía ver la carga que era para alguien que apenas había cumplido los dieciocho.

La bodega no los haría ricos, había dicho su padre alguna vez, pero era más de lo que muchos tenían, y les permitía vivir con dignidad.

O así fue hasta el pasado diciembre. Ahora Usnavi se encontraba con deudas que antes desconocía, y el pago de gastos de la atención y funerales de sus padres, unidos a los días en que tuvieron que cerrar.

Usnavi usaba su facilidad natural para sumar largas columnas de números de manera automática, pellizcaba un poco aquí, sacrificaba algo no demasiado importante allá, y finalmente echaba un vistazo a la lata donde descansaba una pluma roja, agradeciendo un día más de no tener que usarla.

Pero el margen era cada vez más estrecho. Usnavi trabajaba todo el día, y por las noches, reventado, no podía dormir, pensando que Sonny pronto necesitaría zapatos nuevos, que comprarle una computadora era un sueño imposible, y que si alguien se atrevía a robarle un chocolate iba a enloquecer porque eso destrozaría su contabilidad sostenida con alfileres.

\- Estoy bien – repetía mecánicamente.

\- Hijo, te esfuerzas mucho. Recuerda: Paciencia y fe – le decía su abuela Claudia (que realmente no era su abuela, pero como si lo fuera, aunque a veces tenía que compartirla con todo el barrio de Washington Heights).

\- Yo puedo ayudarte unas horas al día – le decía Sonny -. Ya estoy grande.

\- Eres un renacuajo. Lo que tienes que hacer es estudiar, y si de verdad quieres ayudarme, al menos limpia tu tiradero – respondía Usnavi, quitándole la gorra para revolverle el cabello rizado.

El resto del barrio le dirigía miradas de preocupación apenas disimuladas. Como los Rosario, dueños del negocio de taxis de enfrente, o Daniela, del salón de belleza de al lado. Llegaban todos los días puntualmente, compraban lo de siempre y seguían con su rutina. Usnavi agradecía de corazón su constancia.

Quien si contenía con trabajo sus ganas de decirle algo era Benny, su mejor amigo. Otra constante en su vida. El joven taxista llegaba todos los días sin falta a pedir su Milky Way, el Daily News, el Post, y el segundo café del día de su jefe, Kevin Rosario.

\- ¿Dormiste bien, Navi?

\- Sí.

Los dos sabían que era una mentira más grande que la Isla sobre la que estaban parados, y que Usnavi no solía dar respuestas tan parcas, todo lo contrario, pero no se atrevía a decir más. Y que Benny se estaba controlando. No le costaría nada echarse al hombro a Usnavi –un dominicano flaquito a fin de cuentas, mientras que él le sacaba bastante ventaja en estatura y peso en puro musculo-, llevarlo hasta su casa y arroparlo en la cama.

Pero mientras decidía hacerlo, Benny fingía que tragaba la mentira, y se iba a trabajar.

Usnavi alguna vez había soñado con Playa Rincón, en República Dominicana, de donde eran sus padres. Con la playa a la que no había un camino para llegar, se tenía que ir en bote o en moto, el sol del Caribe sobre su cabeza. Ahora, cuando por fin podía dormir, soñaba que era víspera de Navidad y que él estaba vendiendo y vendiendo, hasta el último gramo de azúcar, y podía cerrar temprano la bodega vacía.

Paciencia y fe. Solo tenía que aguantar hasta entonces.

Intentó aferrarse a la sabiduría de la Abuela Claudia durante una semana particularmente difícil.

\- Paciencia y fe – murmuró, al volver a poner la pluma roja en su lugar, deseando que ese lunes fuera la única vez que tuviera que utilizarla.

Para el viernes, volvió a colocarla en el lapicero en silencio.

Regresó a su departamento. Sonny se había quedado a dormir en el de la Abuela (a veces, los Rosario lo invitaban a quedarse con ellos a cenar y ver películas con su hija Nina), así que podía lamentarse en voz alta sin testigos. Sacar todo.

Se sentó en la cama. El pecho le apretaba. Pero una vez que empezara, no podría parar y eso lo asustaba. Arrojó su gorra al suelo.

Calma, se dijo. No pienses en el libro de cuentas.

Pero los resultados en tinta roja brillaron en su mente, uno tras otro, tan claros como si los estuviera leyendo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si la siguiente semana era igual? ¿El resto del mes? No servía de nada sobrevivir hasta el fin de año si no podía surtir la bodega.

¿Y si ya no podía pagar la renta? ¿Si ya no podía cuidar de Sonny? ¿Perdería lo poco que le quedaba de sus padres?

Tenía que salir de ese departamento, que alguna vez pareció insuficiente para cuatro personas y ahora se sentía como una caverna helada. Rápidamente, buscó en su armario hasta encontrar una camisa negra, y los únicos jeans ajustados que tenía, para cambiar su usual chacabana roja y pantalones holgados. Tomó sus llaves y salió. No quería pensar en nada, solo quería alejarse, alejarse, alejarse.

Tal vez dio varias vueltas sobre si mismo, tal vez caminó durante horas, o tal vez no, y lo cansó más el esfuerzo por entumecerse y no pensar. Veía luces, anuncios, escuchaba coches, frenos, música lejana, como si nada tuviera que ver con él.

Parpadeó. Conocía esa calle, todos en el barrio la conocían, aun cuando nunca la mencionaban directamente, mas que con movimientos de cejas y silencios elocuentes. Recordó a su mamá, dando una palmada en el aire para que alguien en la bodega se callara, porque él estaba ahí, y no se hablaba de esas cosas cuando había niños presentes.

Usnavi siguió caminando, llegó hasta la esquina, donde había una banca justo debajo del poste de luz, y se sentó sobre el respaldo, haciendo equilibrio, con los pies en el asiento.

Seguía sin pensar en nada.

Un auto se detuvo frente a la banca.

\- Hey – dijo el chico tras el volante -. ¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?

Usnavi reflexionó. Era viernes por la noche, y no tenía nada planeado. Que triste.

\- Ninguno.

\- Sube.

\- Está bien.

Horas después, Usnavi regresó a su departamento. Dejó un puñado de billetes arrugados en la mesilla de noche, y se tumbó en su cama, quedándose dormido casi en el acto.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny descubre los extremos a los que ha llegado Usnavi.

Por supuesto que Benny sabía que Usnavi estaba mal. También sabía que no iba a pedir ayuda.

  
No lo entendía. No era la primera vez que sentía que se quedaba fuera de la conversación, al ser el único no-latino en varias manzanas a la redonda, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el barrio. Todos en Washington Heights parecían pendientes de Usnavi, el nieto consentido de la Abuela Claudia, y la bodega de la Vega tenía prioridad por encima de cualquier otro negocio cercano. Pero nadie ofrecía ayuda directamente. Por lo que Benny podía entender, la principal preocupación, más que la posibilidad de que muriera de agotamiento, era la terrible posibilidad de ofenderlo.

  
Usnavi iba a luchar solo. Sus antes dulces ojos castaños mostraban ahora un filo acerado. Ya podían tirarle el edificio encima, que él no planeaba moverse de atrás del mostrador.

  
Benny aguantó y aguantó, viendo como las camisas rojas heredadas de su padre se lo iban tragando de lo mucho que adelgazaba. Solo acumuló presión hasta que ya no pudo contenerse.

  
\- Navi, ¿qué demonios te pasó en la cara?

  
\- Me pegue con el filo de una puerta – respondió Usnavi sin mirarlo, mientras preparaba el segundo café de Kevin Rosario.

  
Benny lo jaló de la muñeca bruscamente con una mano. Con la otra, tocó el borde del espectacular moretón que Usnavi tenía alrededor del ojo izquierdo. El joven dominicano lo miró desafiante, parecido más que nunca a un gato flaco y hambriento, pero dispuesto a defenderse.

  
A Benny se le encogió el corazón. Su mejor amigo de toda la vida se consumía frente a sus ojos. Siempre animado, hablando con su complicada sintaxis, improvisando canciones y riendo. ¿Hace cuanto que ni siquiera sonreía? Por Dios, en ese momento le podía romper la muñeca con la mano.

  
\- Mentiroso – dijo Benny, soltándolo. Tomó el café y dejó lo demás, ya pagado.

  
¿Por qué no pedía ayuda? Se preguntó varias veces durante el día. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer por él, ¿no? Aparte de pasar a comprar a la bodega.

  
Protegerlo.

  
Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, devolverle a sus padres. O sostenerlo en sus brazos y encontrar una solución juntos.

Entre las cosas que Usnavi había decidido no pensar, estaba la posibilidad de que algún conocido lo descubriera.

  
El taxi era similar a los miles de taxis amarillos que circulaban día y noche por Nueva York, pero este era parte de la flotilla de Rosario’s. Se acercó despacio por la calle y Usnavi se preguntó qué sucedería a continuación. No podía ver al chofer. ¿Seguiría de frente, fingiendo que no había visto nada? ¿O tomaría el radio? “¿Adivinen en que esquina estoy y quien está aquí?”

Kevin Rosario estaría incluido en la conversación por supuesto. Desde su puesto en el despacho.

  
Y Benny.

  
¿Cuánto tardaría en enterarse la Abuela?

  
¿Y si el infeliz de la otra noche hubiera llevado un arma? ¿Y si Usnavi no hubiera podido esquivar el siguiente golpe y abrir la puerta? ¿Y si se encontraba con uno peor?

  
Para. Para. Deja de hacerte preguntas.

El taxi se estacionó justo frente a él.

  
\- Sube – la voz de Benny era dura y fría como el metal de la banca.

  
Mecánicamente, Usnavi abordó el taxi. Era solo otro auto más.

Por poco y Benny no lo reconoció. Sabía que había perdido peso (podía imaginarlo pasar hambre con tal de que Sonny no lo hiciera), pero sin sus holgadas camisas dominicanas, podía confirmar cuanto.

  
\- ¿Vas a decirle a la Abuela? – preguntó Usnavi, resignado.

  
Benny se estacionó en un callejón oscuro, pensando que iba a responderle. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante por un rato.

  
\- Pásate para atrás – dijo por fin.

  
\- ¿Qué?

  
Benny no repitió la petición, y empujó a Usnavi al asiento de atrás, y lo siguió de inmediato. Se sentó y lo acomodó sobre su regazo. Algo de su preocupación se calmó, y comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo con las manos. Tragó con fuerza, pudo contarle las costillas.

  
¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda? ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar a este extremo?

  
Se sintió enloquecer de celos al pensar que alguien más le había puesto las manos encima. Odió a todos y cada uno de los que se habían aprovechado de la situación de Usnavi. No solo eso, uno lo había golpeado.

  
\- Benny… - susurró Usnavi, asustado. No podía interpretar la expresión de su amigo en la penumbra.

  
\- Shhhh… Navi. Yo me encargare.

  
Lo iba a hacer. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Siempre había sido el más alto y pesado de los dos, pero ahora de verdad tenía miedo de romperlo. Besó delicadamente el borde del moretón. Sostuvo con suavidad esas finas muñecas. Probó el cuello de Usnavi con la punta de la lengua, mientras su mano se metía debajo de la tela de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

  
Usnavi jadeó. Benny tocó carne y piel suave y caliente comenzando a endurecerse. Se forzó a tener paciencia. No se trataba de él, por más que quisiera solo hundirse entre los muslos de Usnavi. Continuó acariciando y estrujando, atento a los sonidos y movimientos.

  
\- Benny… - gimió Usnavi.

  
El autocontrol era cada vez más difícil. Pero lo iba a hacer por él.

  
Usnavi aferró sus bíceps con sus delgadas manos. Las que Benny conocía tan bien de tanto verlas mientras preparaban café, contaban cambio, repartían billetes de lotería o tamborileaban sobre el mostrador con la punta de los dedos, algo que hace mucho dejó de hacer, como si ya no pudiera desperdiciar energía ni para eso.

  
Usnavi jadeó y se sacudió contra su mano. Hundió la cara en su cuello y gimió, mientras le enterraba los dedos en la carne. Benny sintió el chorro caliente en su mano, y como todo el cuerpo de Usnavi se estremecía para después relajarse.

  
\- Tengo… - Benny respiraba entrecortadamente. Estaba duro, pero no tenía prisa. Quería disfrutar un poco más del cuerpo caliente de Usnavi sobre sus piernas -. Tengo pañuelos de papel… por ahí… creo…

  
Sin bajarse del regazo de Benny, Usnavi se estiró para buscar los pañuelos, tardando más de lo necesario.

  
Benny, mientras, apoyó lánguidamente sus manos en la cintura de Usnavi, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que podía abarcar. Usnavi parecía frágil, pero estando ahí, con las manos rodeando esa delgada cintura, Benny se sentía protector. Podía cuidar de él.

  
Usnavi encontró los pañuelos, y comenzó a asearlos a ambos, mirando para todos lados menos a la cara de su amigo.

  
\- Entonces – dijo por fin -, ¿no le vas a decir a la Abuela?

  
\- ¿Crees que lo hice por eso? – preguntó Benny, indignado -. Por Dios, Navi, ¡me conoces de toda la vida!

  
Pudo haberse levantado en ese momento, sacar del taxi a Usnavi de un empujón y dejarlo ahí.

  
\- Y nunca pensé que estuvieras interesado – Usnavi se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando las palmas sobre el pecho de Benny.

  
¿Desde cuándo estaba interesado? Benny pensó que si le hubieran preguntado abiertamente si era gay, él hubiera respondido con un rotundo “no.” Jamás le había resultado atractivo otro hombre. ¿Por qué Usnavi? ¿Cómo es que él mismo no se había dado cuenta?

  
\- Solo en ti – murmuró Benny, moviéndose hacia adelante para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Usnavi.

  
Por primera vez en meses, el joven dominicano sonrió de verdad. Un gesto frágil que se rompió casi inmediatamente. Sin poder evitarlo, desvió la mirada, y la dirigió, temeroso, a la calle oscura.

  
\- No – Benny lo aferró de las muñecas.

  
\- Suéltame – sus ojos comenzaron a recuperar el brillo acerado -. Sabes porque tengo que hacerlo.

  
Usnavi forcejeó inútilmente. Benny lo atrajo entre sus brazos y apretó. Encajaba perfectamente y no podía escapar. Como debía ser.

  
\- Basta, Navi, ya es suficiente – dijo Benny con suavidad -. Te dije que me encargaría. Solo tienes que darme una oportunidad. Por favor.

  
Usnavi todavía lo intentó un poco más, hasta quedarse quieto sobre el pecho de Benny. Tras unos minutos, suspiró de cansancio y terminó por dormirse.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navidad en la Bodega de la Vega

Sonny, tras mucho insistir, por fin consiguió que su primo lo dejara ayudar en la bodega, al menos durante las vacaciones de invierno. Hasta el último minuto, Usnavi no parecía muy convencido, pero Benny se puso de parte del niño.

\- Le hará bien, ¿qué más va a hacer? Lo único que le queda es rebotar en las paredes del departamento, y molestar a la Abuela. O salir a juntarse con vagos. Últimamente, he visto a un grafittero rondando mucho por aquí.

Resultó no ser tan mala idea, en efecto. Los clientes entraban y salían, frenéticos en su búsqueda de todo lo necesario para las fiestas, compraban barritas energéticas y chocolates que les dieran energías, café caliente para conservar las ganas de vivir, billetes de lotería por si “esta Navidad hay un milagro.” Usnavi solo no se hubiera dado abasto. Hasta hubo filas en la puerta, a pesar de la nieve.

Se requirió mucho sacrificio, pero la bodega estuvo bien surtida para esos días. Usnavi puso su propio fajo de billetes arrugados. Casi se echó a llorar con el aporte de Sonny, que sacó haciendo tareas ajenas. A eso le sumaron un préstamo de Benny, aparte de lo que habían podido ahorrar desde que se mudó con ellos y compartió los gastos. El barrio entero pareció suspirar de alivio al enterarse.

\- Es bueno que estés ahí para él – le dijo el Sr. Rosario, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. El mayor símbolo de aprobación que le había dirigido en la vida. Fue casi como si lo proclamara en voz alta “Latino Honorario.”

Benny sonrió. No estaba seguro de si el resto del barrio sabía que aparte de compartir gastos, compartían cama (solo le habían dicho a Sonny y a la Abuela sobre su relación). Supuso que si había que aclararlo, podían esperar a que estuvieran menos ocupados.

Usnavi no cerró tan temprano como se lo había imaginado en Noche Buena, pero no iba a quejarse. Por fin pudo bajar la cortina, el sonido hizo eco en la calle silenciosa y vacía. Suspiró satisfecho. Lo había conseguido. Más de lo que hubiera imaginado hace un año. Escuchó a alguien caminando en la nieve tras él.

\- ¿Dónde está Sonny? – preguntó Benny.

\- Le dije que se adelantara para ayudar a la abuela, en casa de los Rosario. Deben estar esperándonos.

\- Vamos, entonces – Benny rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Usnavi y echaron a andar.

\- Benny… - susurró Usnavi.

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- Gracias. Por todo. Por el dinero que me prestaste… te lo voy a pagar pronto… yo…

\- Shhh… ya lo sé – Benny se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ahí en plena calle, en medio Washington Heights -. Hablaremos de eso, pero no hoy, ¿está bien?

Usnavi se acurrucó contra él, buscando calor en esa fría noche de diciembre.

\- Está bien.


End file.
